If today was your last day
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Steve gets hurt, will his team be there for him? My best friend gave me the best advice He said each day's a gift and not a given right Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind And try to take the path less traveled by That first step you take is the longest stride If today was your last day And tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live


Chapter 1

Blood runs down his face as I find my hand resting on his forehead. He's ice cold to the touch, and I know he's not going to make it much longer if we don't get him out of here. "Steve, I'm going to try and move you, ok"I ask him gently, "Ok"he barely murmurs. I put my hands underneath his arms and I drag him out of the water and onto the shore. "ow, it hurts"I hear him murmur, "what hurts"I ask him as I grab his hand, "my stomach, something's wrong"he says holding back a grimace. "we'll get you taken care of soon,alright"I say managing to roll him on his side so if he throws up he won't choke on it. I hear the quintet before I see it and it then proceeds to land a several feet away. Tony gets out, Clint following behind him with a gurney. "Tash, what happened"he asks putting a hand on my shoulder, "it all happened so fast,he was fighting the guy and he got the upper hand and threw him in the water"I say shakily. "well, we better get going, hang in there solider"Tony says putting a hand on his shoulder.

We very quickly manage to get him on the gurney and to the jet. We close the door and I help Steve sit up so I can get his clothes off and get him into a blanket. He doesn't resist as I undo the zipper in the back and I get the suit off. Tony takes it and puts it on the floor and then hands me a blanket. I wrap the blanket around him, leaving his abdomen exposed. The wound is bad, and I know that he's probably bleeding internally. "How much longer, he's getting worse"I ask running my fingers through his hair, "15 minutes at the most, Dr. Banner is waiting for us at the mansion"he says squeezing my shoulder. The fifteen minutes pass slowly as I try to get his temperature, the screen reads 85 degrees, not good. But we eventually get there, landing on the roof, and Dr. Banner is there. We get him out of the jet and we take the elevator downstairs. We get him to a room and I help transfer him to the bed. "only necessary people should be In here right now, otherwise go out and wait"he says, "I'll stay"I say standing closer to him, "I'll stay too"Tony says, "ok you two can stay"he says.

"ow'he murmurs, "shh Steve you got this, the pain will stop soon"I say squeezing his hand, "what needs to happen now"I ask quietly, "we're going to have to go in, he's bleeding internally, him being cold is staunching some of it but not enough"Dr. Banner says, "God no"he says holding my hand tightly, "I'm truly sorry, we have to"Dr banner says. We very gently get him laying flat on the bed with a pillow behind his head, as Tony goes to get the med kit. He comes back with it and Dr. Banner dons the gloves and takes out the scalpel. I feel him tense as the tender flesh of his stomach is cut into and blood starts staining his pale skin. I rub his back while I try to restrain him a bit as Dr. Banner does his work. "shh,almost done"I say when he squirms with discomfort, "it doesn't feel like it"he says wincing as he grabs my hand tightly. "trust me, you are"I say running my free hand through his hair. Not too long after, Dr. Banner finishes, and proceeds to close him up. After closing him up, he takes his temp, then starts him on an iv and puts him under a warming blanket. "you should go and get him some clothes while I finish up,ok"Dr. Banner asks me, "alright, I'll be back Steve, ok"I ask him gently kissing him on the forehead, "yeah"he murmurs. I leave the room, not entirely knowing what to expect when I get back, he's already been through enough for one night. I go to his room and I get him some sweats and a shirt. Then I head back, and when I get there, he's resting. "Tash"he asks sleepily, "yeah, it's me, you want me to help you get your sweats and shirt. on"I ask him, "yeah, thanks"he says, "your welcome"I say. I help him sit up and I get his shirt. on first and then his sweat pants, then I lay him back down. I stay until he falls asleep, not entirely knowing whatt'll happen or if he'll be ok.


End file.
